The Waterfall's Moist Cave
by espionage.lies
Summary: fem!Merlin/Arthur Arthur spots a woman bathing near a waterfall while searching for Merlin. It just so happens she knows exactly where the king's missing manservant is.


She stood stock still, her eyes wide and chest rising and lowering with every worried breath. She was nude, her long, dark hair a spectacular contrast to her beautiful pale, porcelain skin. Her long legs were underwater, her feet reaching the bottom of a waterfall's home ground. She didn't dare turn around, didn't dare allow the man behind her to have any chance of recognizing her.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to turn around," a manly voice spoke tentatively. She smirked to herself, hoping that it's intent would rub off on her, "I'm sorry but I am afraid I will have to refuse. As you can see, I am not very appropriate." The man chuckled nervously, unsure of how to go about this.

"Miss, you see, my idiot manservant is missing and he was last seen coming in this direction. You didn't happen to see him, did you?" he asked with more confidence, though it was worn by the end as his voice trailed off. The woman took in a deep breath before breathing out, "I am afraid not."

Though she could not see it, she _knew_ the man behind her was nodding, looking down at the ground as if it could answer his answer to his manservant't whereabouts. At last, footsteps began to retreat as the man's voice called out, "I apology for bothering you. I hope I did not make you uncomfortable."

The woman closed her eyes tight, the sound of his voice making her loins clench embarrassingly. She couldn't help it, she called out, "This manservant of yours, he is important to you?" A moment of silence and the woman wondered if he had somehow walked away without her noticing. Then, the voice answered, warm as if speaking of a friend, a loved one, a lover, "Yes, very much so."

Her lips curved up a little, her nipples getting harder as she thought about how she was naked in a lake speaking with the man she loved with her whole being, "You love him?" The man seemed to chock and began to cough, a worry line appeared on the beautiful woman's forehead, "I wouldn't say that."

She giggled for she could hear the lie in his voice, "Please, do not lie to me. Tell me, what is it about his man that makes you love him so?" Having been turned on so much that she was in dire need of release, she began rubbing her left nipple with her right hand while she dipped her right hand into the cool, clear water and touched herself, pleading to her goddess that the man would not hear.

The man did not speak for a while as she rubbed her clitoris, the man's name on the tip of her tongue as she moaned almost silently, "I love the way he laughs even when it seems there is no goodness in the world but, then again, he is all the goodness. Without him, I would be long gone in the dark realm of madness. He's my everything and I love everything about him, even if he is a guy."

He stopped, as if realizing what he just shared and coughed awkwardly, "Which is exactly what I would say if I loved the man but I don't like other guys, especially Merlin. I have always liked girls and Merlin is no exception." She was breathing deeply now, his worlds getting her even more riled up knowing he was talking about _her_, though he thought she to be a clumsy oaf of a man.

She moaned, louder than she had meant to, and the man stopped. "_Arthur_," the girl whispered out of breath but he heard her, heard the feeling she held behind it. The man Arthur looked at the girl confused then, noticing her shaking body and her head, which was leaned back enough was he could see her breathtaking blue eyes between the slits of her eyelashes, realized just what she was doing.

His eyes widened, the sound of his name on her lips oddly causing a tightness down below. Though he would never admit it, at least, never admit it to anyone other than this girl, it seems, he only ever felt that tightness when he was around Merlin these days. He gapped as she moaned louder, not bothering to hide her pleasure from the man.

"_Oh, Arthur! Arthur! O, Goddess of all living-Arthur!_" her eyes were dilated as she pinched her nipples, imagining it being _him_ touching her in such a way. Arthur's mouth watered as he heard her words, gawking at her naked back and eyeing that crease at her lower back. He couldn't help it, he stepped towards the girl, his body on fire with lust.

It seemed she heard him because she turned around, her eyes glazed over in lust yet Arthur could still recognize them. His eyes widened even wider as he saw his large breasts, tits hard and breasts swollen. His hands rubbed them but, when seeing the tent in her love's pants, took her hand off her breast and offered it to Arthur.

He walked forward, standing at the edge of the water as he tugged his pants down, eyes never leaving the girl's fantastic body. She looked so much like _him_, _Merlin_, that it was uncanny. Her cheek bones were noticeable on her lovely face, lips pink and thick and eye lashes long. At last, he was free of all clothe, and he walked into the water, not even the chill able to keep his erection down.

Her mouth opened slightly, as if she could not breath, as she stared at his naked body, hand still outstretched towards the man which he took gladly. The space closed and she used her other hand, wet with her watery cum, to touch his chest, slowly sliding her hand down. He gasped, wrapping his arms around her wrist, and kissed her deeply, bodies pressed together.

Arthur pressed his tongue against the top of her mouth, groping her breasts in his hands and ground his lower region against her's under the pure water. After a while like so, their bodies pressed together with his groin upon her nest of silky curls, he pulled away and stared into her eyes lovingly, "Merlin?"

The woman frowned but the joy in her eyes at the recognition was a contradiction to her facial expression. (_Obviously._) A large grin appeared on her flawless face as she whispered in his ear, her nipples teasing Arthur's hold, "You finally noticed." Then, with the loving grin still on, she jumped on Arthur, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Surprised at the sudden weight, although light, he stumbled backwards and fell into the waterfall, a cave revealing itself from behind the curtain of water. He steadied himself by pressing his back against a moist rock, ignoring the hard surface and focusing on the soft, warm body he held. His cock was so close to her vagina, the head already rested on the surface.

She cried out as he entered, going slowly as to not harm her. After much pain, in her case, and much pleasure in his, his staff was all the way in, his ball sack resting on her butt and her legs wrapped around his neck. He began humping her, her moans causing him to go faster as they grew in occurrence.

"_Arthur! Oh, Arthur! I love you, Arth-Ar-Arthur! O, Goddess of all living souls! Arthur, I lov-Arthur!_" Merlin came with such sudden passion that Arthur hadn't even noticed until he felt the sweet bliss of his own orgasm.

"_Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! God, I love you! Merlin! MERLIN! Fuck, Mer-Merlin! When the hell-Merlin, I love you! God, Merlin! I love you!_" Arthur screamed to the cave's ceiling as his cock swelled inside Merlin's vagina. They screamed one another's names together; Merlin's fingernails scratching into Arthur's skin and Arthur's body shaking with intense pleasure.

Then, Arthur's cock was taken out, the erection lowering but not completely gone. Yes, he had been satisfied, more satisfied than he ever thought possible. It was just the feel of her body against his, the sound of her harsh yet melodic breathing, and the memory of what they _just did_ that made his erection spring upright once more.

Although Arthur tried to ignore it, Merlin had no chance as it was rested on her perfectly thin waist. She laughed lightly, Arthur blushing as she stroked it causing him to groan in pleasure. Then, as Arthur stared into her loving eyes, he asked a question she had been dreading, "How-how are you, you know, a woman?"

Merlin answer straight away, her hand squeezing his cock as she leaned down towards it, mouth right before the head. Her breath hit his cock forcing another groan to make it's way past his tender lips, "I've always been a girl, Arthur. It's you that's made me a woman, just now." Then, much to Arthur's surprise even though it had been quite expected by the readers, Merlin took Arthur's cock in her mouth.

She choked on the large length as she forced it into her small mouth, the pulsing cock making her wet in her lower regions. Arthur ran his hands through her long, dark locks and she darted her hands across his check, tangling her long, thin fingers in his thick chest hair. With a smirk, a feat much difficult to accomplish, Merlin began to hum an unknown toon.

Arthur moaned, "_Merlin, I'm going to-going to-. Ah! Merlin! God, I love you! Merlin!_" Arthur called out as a thick, white liquid ran down the _woman_'s throat, some escaping her mouth and running down her chin, dripping into the cool water. She gulped it down, seeming to attempt to gulp down his cock in the process.

Her right hand made contact with his left, their palms closing distance and fingers tangling together until it was pale between tan.

She opened her mouth wide and leaned back, his cock leaving her mouth until only the head remained. With a lick and a quick kiss, she released it and raised herself until they were face to face.

Arthur smiled as she stared at him, "I love you, Merlin. No matter what, I do."

Merlin's eyes filled with pools of tears with Arthur hastily wiped away, "I'm a sorceress, Arthur! I promise, I didn't have a choice! I've only ever used it for good, I swear.

"I love you, Arthur! I truly do! I want to be with you forever but I know," she choked on her sobs. "I know you _loathe_ magic with your very being but I _am _magic and will always be."

Arthur stared at her, smile never leaving his face, "If you are magic then I must _really _love it." Merlin gave Arthur a watery smile and kissed him, a gentle kiss that would forever be with them, remembered even in death


End file.
